


Huzzah!

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Watson is a huge geek girl – tell ME she isn’t a Rennie too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huzzah!

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #31, **Once More, With Feeling:** Use or allude to some form of music in your offering.

_Pour your brother one more round,_  
_Pick each other off the ground,_  
 _Let another chorus sound –_  
 _Pour your brother another round!_

The tavern-wench led the clapping, stomping Renaissance Faire-goers in the tune, waving her beer-stein and thumping out the rhythm on the wooden stage with her over-the-knee boots under her voluminous skirts. The musicians behind her, clad in similar Elizabethan peasant garb, plied bodhran and fiddle and mandolin as she belted out another verse to much laughter.

Halfway through the third verse the fiddler tapped the stage three rapid times with his boot-heel. The wench turned and bowed offstage; another similarly-clad woman entered and took the beer-stein, with another fiddle-player trailing her. The first wench and the fiddling varlet exited as smoothly as their replacements took up the chorus without missing a note.

Five minutes later Holmes and Watson had a former audience member cornered at the nearest beer-booth, where their suspect had gone to refresh himself. “Mr. Lacey, the Tudors were fond of using several methods to extract information from their prisoners,” Sherlock began, still clad in his fiddler’s garb but no longer bearing the instrument. “Naturally racks and manacles are expressly against the Geneva Convention these days, but I could describe exactly how drawing and quartering worked if you like.”

He didn’t like, and was happy to divulge all of his part of the scam immediately.

The detectives and their cuffed suspect approached the entrance of the faire, where Detective Bell (in plainclothes, and looking very plain amid the Renaissance revelers) was enjoying a turkey leg and looking wistfully at yet another of the ubiquitous beer-booths, before noticing them and straightening up. “Well, that took less time than I’d thought.”

“I kept the crowd in place, Sherlock looked for our man.” Joan hitched her dress’s neckline up a fraction and loosed the bodice enough to let her natural, non-exaggerated figure resume. “But I had three or four other songs lined up if we hadn’t caught Lacey so quickly.” They bundled Lacey into the car, ignoring the curious stares of the faire-goers.

“Your hidden depths continue to surprise me, Watson.” Sherlock pulled off his cap and wiped the sweat from his forehead with it.

“Oren and I loved to go to the Renfaire when we were teens.” Joan looked down at her muslin skirts and blouse. “One year we came dressed as tea traders from Cathay, from the 1500s. We looked great - lots of people took our pictures, and we got thumbs-up from the other non-white Rennies. But I have to say this stuff is more comfortable to wear in the heat.”

“Agreed.” Sherlock got into the passenger side of Joan’s car. “I’m also relieved that we didn’t need to start the scatological tavern songs from that era. Though I am partial to the one about the lady and her maid holding a flatulence contest.”

“Ah, traditional old folk songs.” Joan started the engine and turned on Beyonce. “I need some cold Vietnamese noodle salad, how about you?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in the story, “Pour Your Brother” by Heather James Alexander, [ can be found here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QxZEA1pGMk). (The flatulence song briefly mentioned by Sherlock [ can be found here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG7MdNabLUY).) This story is an expansion of a scene briefly mentioned in a previous story, [Heel Turn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4239105).


End file.
